A Wizardz tale
by Shadows of the Fan
Summary: Join Tara Ravensmith on her quest to save the spiral!She ventures from her aggravating home on Earth to a galaxy like no other. So wont you tag along on her life threatening quest?  yeah sorry if that sucked
1. Chapter 1

"Temara Smith!" my math teacher, Ms. Akazook, yelled at me.

"What?" I groan, wiping the drool off my face.

_Now before I start my tale, let me introduce myself. The name's Temara Smith and I'm 15, 5"1 and deep olive skin. I've always had this close connection to the Earth but I never really paid it any mind. Anyway, my parents force me to go to school, but I only end up getting kicked out or suspended from it. I know what you're thinking, "Oh she must be a real slacker in order to do that!" but I'm not! You see, nothing EVER happens in this boring old school. We sit here for 8 hours a day doing what? Staring at Ms. Akazook's hairy mole all day that's what. I just wish for once in my life I got a little adventure! But the only adventure I'll ever experience is the soft patch of grass in my backyard or my bed where I can day dream about fighting creepy monsters, magic, maybe even one of those flying broomsticks! But everyone, even my own parents, tell me to keep my childish ideas in my head, because things like that just don't exist in our world out there…._

Not in a rush to get home, I drag my feet against the side walk. When I reach my house I check my mailbox to see only one letter in there. I take it out and read the front of the chunky envelope.

_Frm: Ravenwood Academy._

_Wizard City_

_To: Temara Smith_

_1234 Random Way_

The postal stamp had a large tree with a face and a white owl with glasses sitting on a perch. The stamp shined so magically in the setting sun I couldn't help but run my fingers over it. When I did there was an earthy aroma all around me the plants and the trees seemed to reach out to as if they wanted a hug. Even some small woodland animals came up to me as if I was their long lost mother. My crystal blue eyes shimmered in amazement as the purple and red stamp and the deep red envelope turned brown and green before them.

"Whoa…" I gasp. I tear (?) my eyes away from the envelope and tucked it inside my jacket as I raced inside.

"Temara honey, did you check the mail?" my mother called from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah! There wasn't any today!" I yelled as I dashed up the stairs and slammed my room door shut, making sure I looked it. I toss off my shoes and sat cross legged on my bed as I stared at the now green envelope in front of me. I gently remove the golden seal with shaky breathes. Inside the envelope was a rather large key, a collar and a letter on green paper written in ink. _Real Ink_ like the pens that those old dudes use with the feathers? Yeah, that kind. I took a deep breath and began to softly read aloud.

"_Dear young Wizard, _Yeah I wish.

_We have been watching you for many years now and have decided to enroll you in our school for children who have the potential to become mighty wizards, such as yourself. If you follow through with the enrollment in our school take this envelope and the materials within it to the largest tree in your nearest park. There my companion and advisor will greet you and take you on forward. Remember young wizard, this letter is confidential and must not be shared with anyone._

_See you in Ravenwood,_

_Headmaster Ambrose."_

I sighed, folded up the letter and stuffed the items back in the envelope. I tuck the smooth envelope in the inside pocket of my jacket and went to my dresser. I picked up my brush and styled my shoulder length blonde hair into two ponytails on each side of my head. I put on my chucks and dashed downstairs, out the door and to the nearest park.

I sat there under Random Way's largest oak tree and the only sign of moving life around was me and this stupid white owl above me who won't stop "whoo-ing". I took the envelope out of my jacket and plopped it on an over sized root of the tree.

"All right "headmaster" come out all ready and stop this stupid prank!" I shouted into the darkness.

Suddenly the tree began to shake and a door appeared in the tree. Without going inside I could see a large book on a pedestal and a closet surrounded by robes, boots, and pointy hats.

"Ah, so youuu are the new student to Ravenwood." A voice said above me in the tree branches but the only thing I saw was the same old owl, but this time it had on glasses, a drape with trees on it and a little graduation cap.

I reached my hand out to touch it, but as soon as I did it fluttered and flew over my head rapidly, making me scream and fall into the door way of the tree. Panicked, I scattered backward on my butt into the corner of the tree room. The owl hopped toward me with my envelope in its beak. But instead of green the envelope was now flashing multipliable colors. The owl tilted its head, blinked and dropped the envelope at my feet. As soon as it touched the ground it turned a dull gray color, no longer flashing fascinating colors.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked no one in particular. I picked up a piece of grass that seemed to have grown in the corners of the tree room and tried to poke the lifeless envelope. Instead of bending like it should've, the piece of grass grew and wrapped itself around my index finger.

"Hmmm, wooould you mind touching the envelope for me dearest?"

I snap my head up at the strange voice. Yet again the only thing I saw was the owl, but this time it was motioning to the envelope with its head. My eye not leaving the owl, I reach my hand out to the envelope. As soon as my skin made contact with the smooth paper, the earthy aroma returned all around me and the dull envelope shimmered to life with a mixture of green and brown colors.

Just as I suspected, you're a Theurgist my dear wizard." The owl chirped and flew over to the over sized pedestal. "Come here my dear!" he smirked at me. The owl _ smirked _at me

"Y-you can talk?" I exclaim stepping toward him slowly.

"Why yes I can, does this surprise you?" he cocked his head to the side.

I shook my head furiously, letting my slight curls attack my face.

"Well then come on now and pick a name that would fit you best." He motioned his wing at the large book.

"A new name? You mean I actually get to pick one, like I'm starting a new?" I ask as I graze my finger tips over the aging book.

"Yes, but choose wisely." The owl warned.

I spent a good ten minutes searching through the book until I came across the perfect name.

"This one, I want to be called: Tara Ravensmith! Not too shabby I presume!" I beam at the owl who only nodded his head in approval.

"I guess it's a good tie to your life on earth. Now young one, roll up your right sleeve for me." And I did as he asked. He wobbled over to me and looked me in the eye. "I do not wish to harm you but you may feel a pinch."

Before I could respond the old owl lightly scratched my right forearm with his claws. It didn't hurt all that much, you know the pain when you get a booster shot, yeah exactly like that but it didn't go into my skin. When the owl straightened his poster the scratch on my arm glowed green before jumbling together forming a tattoo of my new name in cursive on my fore arm.

"Cool…" I held up my hand to give him a high five, but I lowered it slowly remembering he hand wings, not hands.

"Now to pick out your wardrobe." He whooed and flapped over to the closet.

"In there you will find some beginners robes, boots, and hats for you to wear. The more advanced you are in you classes, the more epic and powerful things you will wield. When you're done meet me inside the portal; then we can get you fully registered." The owl whooed and closed the curtain to the changing room after me. I quickly shed of my old clothes and put on a green robe with brown trimming with boots and a hat to match. I stepped outside the curtain to see a large portal. I looked closely at it and I saw an old man with the owl. I push my hand through the portal. The environment on the other side was completely different for here on Earth. I took in a deep breath and stepped through the portal to a place everyone but me thought never existed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! as you can see I'm starting a new story! Yes it is a Wizard101 story if you have one that's great cause I need characters! lol<strong>

**so yeah my rules are like Angel of Dreams and Hope's I started to make this story before I even discovered her's I was going to write it for the fanfic's on the Wizard101 site but i heard they had stopped it so... yeah any I'll but the rest of my Character's Bio down below and also if you want your character in my story as well ill post the rule that Angel of Dreams and Hope had down there as well. (im too lazy to come up with my own :S )**

* * *

><p><strong>Tara Ravensmith Bio:<strong>

**Name: Tara Ravensmith  
>Age: 15<br>School: Life (side schools[later on]: myth and death)  
>Rank: 1-50<br>Habits: bites nails when worried, (extremly) lazy, likes to sleep on tiger mount, paces when thinking too hard or talking to self  
>Height: 5'1<strong>

**Body type: Some what curvy A.T.M size B bra sized her hips aren't all that but eh we're not perfect!**

**Family: doesn't like to talk about them  
>Loves: Chocolate, nature, animals, studying, flirting, and challenges<br>Hates: Asswipes(lol), human crabs, cheating bosses, people who mess with her friends  
>Personality: strong minded, never gives up, often quite when studying or practicing spells, funny, kind, tomboy-ish, goofy, likes to make fun of the monsters she's battling, is always there for her friends- often beats up her male friends if they make a pun about her of her hair( blonde in two pigtails on side of head blue eyes and tan-ish skin ), likes to wear boots and hoods that cover her hair and likes to wear mask, she can be pervy at times. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>now for the rules!<strong>

****If you have a Wizard101 and you want to be a main character in my story as my friend in my story I'm going to need a few things from you:****

**If you don't want to submit your OC as a main character, then just say it. Here are the rules and requirements.**

**Rule 1: No doppelgangers of any of the characters**

**Rule 2: Be specific and original with your characters, hence them being, Original Characters.**

**Rule 3: See rules one and two.**

**Requirements for both Entries in Competition OC'S and Regular:**

**Name: (Example: Ellen FireHawk)**

**Age: (Can be anywhere from Teens to Adult)**

**Appearance: (Give me a thorough description from type of hair style to the size of their stomachs, breasts, and or what not)**

**Robes/Armor: (Tell me what they look like. BE DESCRIPTIVE!)**

**Pets(If any): (Give me their pet names and their talents plus what they look like)**

**Wand/Sword: (Give me their appearance and what not)**

**Schools: (Tell me their main school (Ice, Strom, Fire, etc.) and second school or what not)**

**Personality: (Please be original with this, like say, the person is blind and crazy. Or, he/she is a pervert and eats cheese. Those are just examples, don't take them)**

**Likes and Dislikes: (Give me what they hate and what they like or love)**

**Paired with or not paired with: (Who do you want your OC to be paired with. If you don't want to, then say nothing)**

****Habits: (Tell me what they love to do as a hobby or what not)****

**Family: (Do they have relatives? Mom, dad, sister, brother, nephew, etc.)**

**Mount:[if have one] (Broom, Dragon, Tiger, Lion, etc.)**

**[So far on my terms I'm only taking 3 mains and a few on the side people just know I'm starting from the begining here! and gradually They will level up!]**

**If you do not have a Wizard101 I DO RECONMED tit! Its a veryfun game that will keep you on your toes. My Character: Tara RavenSmith.**

***{* NOTE: If you are a boy and you want to be a main character and you want to oh idk DATE my character or anyothers PLEASE let me know I will need at least one boy main!*}***

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE and thank you for reading!<strong>

**-Shadows**


	2. The desert

_I guess you could say that as soon as I stepped through that portal, time seemed to fast forward. I learned that the owl's name was Gamma and the old man's was Merle Ambrose and that _he_ was the Headmaster, a great sorcerer of all magic. Within a couple of hours he taught me how to cast a spell from a spell card. These spell cards are used to summon these creatures and items from different elements. These 7 different elements are schools at Ravenwood, at which I will be studying at with many other students. He told me about battling and how that there are two types: close combat and magic dueling circles. I think he mentioned that I would most likely duel in the magic circles, which he demonstrated, but I was kinda dozing off. He told me very little about my element…er… I mean school, Life. He basically told me that Theurgists' have high accuracy and specialize in healing. When he told me about leveling up I seemed to hop off the train of thought: through completing quest and such I gain experience, in which, makes me level up and when I do so, there will be a bright vortex or light that engulfs me, but does not harm, and a number tattoo will appear/ change under my name tattoo. Along with leveling up I will be able to access new armor, spells, and other fascinating things, making me stronger. In a way to start me off, he touched my shoulder and the bright cylinder warped around me lifting my hair and making my clothes flap around. He told me I was at level 3 in strength and experience now. He handed me my stick ( which he called the 'beginners' wand) and sent me on way to Ravenwood to meet my teachers and begin my classes, well not before calling me back to explain to me about receiving whispers from teachers and how to whisper back and forth with friends, which I haven't made. Lastly he explained about teleportation, pets and mounts, like I would ever have the balls to ride on a broom or attach wings to my back. But all this was months ago, I now sit here in the portal gate to Krok- Crock? Whatever this place is, it's hot as hell and now some bug thing is signaling me over to talk to him._

_Damn quest._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I adjusted my dark green hood over my blonde hair before whistling to Dina, my tiger 'mount', to go over to the weird bug man. I am just entering this desert world within the spiral on a quest from the old man to investigate some strange mishaps. As Dina took her time, since Snoopie, my pet Satyr, often got motion sick, I took the time to check my deck, wand and pack before I unconsciously lifted my sleeve to look at my tattoo.

'_Level 22…' _ I smirk to myself.

"Welcome mighty wizard, to Krokotopia." The bug man bowed before me.

'_Oh the hell?'_

"Please get up; I don't disserve your praise." I quickly dismounted, dragging a sleepy Snoopie with me. I bit my thumb nail as I looked around cautiously.

"My greatest apologies mi-"

"Call me Tara Ravensmith." I cut him off. "What are you by the way?"

"I am a Salamander, my name is Tinu Bhak'Mal."

"Oh well hi Tinu." I stretched out my gloved hand to him. He looked at it before shaking it lightly."Is there anyone I can talk to, you know to gain information about my quest?"

"Ah yes, Sergeant Talbot in the Oasis just beyond here, informs all the wizards. You may go speak to him."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Electric purple eyes scanned the open desert. A hand brought up to a boy's forehead to wipe the sweat from it.

"This place is _too_ hot…" he let out a laugh as a grumbled 'woof' came from his pack. "We'll get there soon enough." On that last remark the boy shot into the air and with a thrust of his wings he made his way to the Oasis.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

In the dorms, Tara usually joined the upper classmen in their discussions about their trips throughout the spiral, although no one seems to solve the threat yet. In these such discussions Tara heard that the Krokotopian desert was the largest and most agonizing desert in the spiral. Of course, being as stubborn as she is, Tara refused to believe it till she experienced it. Now she regrets her stupid stubbornness.

Dina winced as the sun pounded on the trio as they raced across the sand.

"We'll take a pit stop in a second sweet." Tara soothed, reminding herself of her father when the family went on road trips (when she was young). She quickly pushed the memory away, not wishing to bring up the life she knew she had to return to someday. Pulling on the reins attached to Dina's custom made saddle, the blue eyed girl dismounted at a large dune.

"Dina first, _then_ you Snoopie." She whispered as she poured a giant bowl and then two cups of water. "God, where does this damn desert end?"

"Why it's nothin' more than a mile or two from here!"

Tara squeaked as she backed away from the out stretched hand in her face.

"Well that is if you're headed for the oasis." Electric purple eyes softened when the stunned girl didn't react to his greeting. "Err… I'm Connor Frostbreath. Weird name, yeah I know. I get that a lot. Whoa there!" Connor slowly backed away from the large growling tiger.

"Uh, Dina heal!" immediately the tiger silenced and laid out on the sand, but her glare didn't waver from the boy. "Sorry about that, although you gave me quite the startle." Tara held out her gloved hand, which Connor gladly shook. "Tara Ravensmith."

"So, this is your first time in the desert?"

"Um, yeah got the quest yesterday, you?"

"Eh, I've been here a couple of times with upper classmen, but quest wise, yeah."

After securing the straps, which held her traveling materials, on Dina; Tara turned to flash Connor a toothy grin. "Well I better be on my way then." Grabbing the reins, she started to walk off.

"Hey! Wait! Maybe we could travel together, since we're headed to the same place and stuff." Connor jogged up to her right side and began to walk her pace. "Since we're friends and all, we should get to know each other!" the purple eyed teen slipped his pack off his back and began rummaging through it until he pulled out a big ball of white and grey fur. "This is Rex, although he likes to be called 'Sir Rex' for some reason." Letting the dog jump from his arms, Connor turned his attention to the satyr sprawled out on the large tiger's back. "Who's that fellow?"

"Oh that's Snoopie, Lord of Laziness or Lord Snoopie as I call him for short." Tara frowned at her sun bathing pet.

"Sooo, how old are you?"

"15 and you?"

"16, your school?"

"Life, and I'm starting my secondary which is death."

"Cool! I'm in the school of Ice and my secondary is Life."

"Oh yeah, I think I've seen you in class once or twice."

"Mmmhmmm." Connor adjusted the trident-shaped-staff on his back before lifting the sleeve of his robe, exposing his tattoo. "Hey, can you roll up your sleeve for me?"

Tara gave him a questioning glance before doing as he asked. He took her hand and placed it on his tattoo and vice versa. Their forearms flashed a bright blue before a small chain and ring appeared around her neck, on top of her amulet. For Connor, another ring appeared on his chain.

"Whoa!" Tara gasped, inspecting the ice blue ring with the letters 'CFB' in the stone. "I saw these friendship rings on the other girls in the dorms, but never got one myself till now."

"Well I guess I'm your first then!" Connor held up a peace sign with a grin across his face.

"And my only…" the Theurgist huffed under her breath. She gently pushed Snoopie off Dina's back before pulling herself and the satyr on.

"We're not getting anywhere soon on foot so hop on Dina and we can go." Tara tightened her sword around the back of her waist.

"No need, I have my own mount, but you could give Rex a ride." Conner set the hound in her lap before jumping into the air and two giant black wings burst from his back.

"Well then…"

Gripping onto the speeding tiger's reins, Tara and Connor set off into the Krokotopian desert once again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"First talking birds, then talking horses. Cows, Frogs, and ghost, count them in too. Shoot even _Snoopie _talks, and now man dogs join the club. I guess every damn animal in this place talks." I huff as I scratched Dina's ear as she drank from the oasis.

"Why do you find this so troubling wizard?" the Scottish man-dog said while flexing his ears, irritating me more.

"Well Sergeant Talbot, it's just where I come from, animals are… smaller and uh, quieter."

"I thought you would have gotten used to it by now?" Connor said under his breath, a bit annoyed.

We reached the oasis over a good hour ago. We were greeted by Salamanders, Kroks, and other wizards, and not to mention the Sergeant.

"If you two are rested enough, I was hoping you can start on the mission. Many of my colleges are in that pyramid researching, so you can start out by helping them with the cursed creatures.

"Really? This place too?" I braided Snoopie's grey hair.

"It's _another_ one of those things you have to get used to…" Connor waved his hand nonchalantly.

Gazing up at the giant pyramid with a frown, I gripped my sword, which also acts as my wand, at the low of my back. "So how do we get in?"

Connor gave me a bored glare before walking ahead. "Just follow me."

'_Well then Mr. Grumpy pants…'_ I roll my eyes at the back of his head as I started to walk after him with Dina and Snoopie in tow.

'_When you think thoughts like that try not to have your mind focused on me.' _Connor's cold voice cut through my thoughts, making my deep colored face turn pale.

Connor turned his head to give me a smirk of triumph.

'_Damn ring…'_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Yeah so I noticed this chapter is short, not even 2000 words *sigh* (stupid Zafaria) :l sooooo We meet Connor :D I didn't make him **_**too**_** mean… right? Also Tara doesn't complain **_**all**_** that much does she? Lol it's okay to tell me in a nice Review just no flames 'cause those hurt my feelings. :[ (I'm a softie) Next Chapter… err.. I started it, but eh I might just rewrite it D: Also I'm sorry I'm taking forever to update this story, it's just every time I get on!... Zafaria calls to me! D: But yes, another friend pops up in the… noo I have to rewrite that part as well :/ Oh well see you like the weekend maybe. :D **


	3. Battle time

"Ah, I'm glad you two could make it! It seems like more and more of these cursed Stone minions are appearing." Lieutenant Standish chewed his paw before looking at the two blondes in his fields of hope. "Please say you'll help me out here!"

"Um sure, no-"the theurgist was cut off when a feminine war cry that turned into a scream caught their attention caught their attention.

"Come on!" Connor unhooked his staff while clutching his deck as he sprinted down the torch lit hallway. The duo came across two stone minions cornering a girl, who was on the floor.

"Tara, tend to her while I make a circle and deal with these guys!" Connor yelled, blocking a hit from one of the minions.

" 'Kay!" Tara rushed over to the girl when the minions where drawn away. She laid a girl with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes like hers, on the floor as she kneeled next to her. "Please don't strain yourself." She whispered as she raced through her card deck.

Tara let out a relieved sigh when she found her pixie card. She held it up in midair and let it go to draw the appropriate symbols for the spell to be cast. In a burst of leaves, a pixie floated in front of Tara, waiting to do her biding. "You summoned me?"

"Please lend me your healing power!" she gestured to the girl who's arm was severely wounded.

"As you wish." The pixie then sprinkled green dust upon Tara's hands and they soon began to glow a bright green. She immediately got to work on the girl's arm.

"How is she?" Connor asked, walking up behind them; returning his deck to its case.

"I'm right here! Don't act like I'm dead or something." The girl sat up and leaned against the wall, ignoring Tara's protest. "You have my gratitude." She smiled.

"I'm Tara Ravensmith, and you?" Tara's hands dimmed as she returned her card to her deck.

"Emma Emeraldblossom, nice to meet 'ya."

"Connor Frostbreath." The Ice mage lifted his sleeve.

"Yeah so, um thanks for healing me and all. Please allow me to pay you back somehow." Emma stood and offered Tara her hand.

The theurgist took her hand and eased herself off the aged ground. "So, um what school are you?" Tara curiously watched Emma pick up her sword, which on contact, sparked to life.

"Isn't obvious?" Connor took two steps away from the girls. Connor resisted the urge to slap his forehead when Tara gave him a lost look. "I forgot you can only see the aura of the element you're opposed to. Anyway, she's a Pyromancer; her aura makes her look like a campfire." Connor stuck up his nose.

"And yours makes you look like the tundra." Emma raised her brow as a green ring appeared around her neck.

"You know we have a job to do, right?" Tara drew her sword.

"It's going to take a lot of magic to kill these rock-butts…" Emma took out a small whistle and blew in it.

"You guys can handle them; I need to go finish this order quest the lieutenant gave us." Calling his hound to his side, Connor set out into the ancient hallway. "Call me if you need anything Tara, Emma." The Thaumaturge called before turning the corner.

"What's got him in a rush?" Tara pulled out her deck.

"It was probably my heated aura, but right now that Ice cube is the least of our worries." Emma drew a circle with her wand while mimicking Connor's stuck up face.

"Ready?" Tara gave a laugh, as she looked at the fire mage from the corner of her eye.

"Let's roll!" Emma moved her wand downward making the circle she drew out of manna, settle and expand on the ground. They raced in, drawing in 3 minions with them.

"Okay, I've got a meteor strike up, but I'll have to wait a couple of rounds so I'll just blade instead." Emma scanned the 7 cards that floated in front of her face. She plucked out her fire blade spell and the remaining cards rushed off to their case.

"Hmmm," Tara browsed her cards carefully. "I've got nothing but heals." She complained, throwing all but two back in the case. "Pass."

Luckily for them all 3 of the minions passed, making the dial swing to point at Emma.

Emma smirked as she traced out the symbols for the fire blade that began to circle around her head.

"Do you think Connor's okay?" Tara fidgeted as the dial swung past her and the cards flew in front of their faces once more.

"I'm sure he's fine. He seems like a guy who can handle his own, 'ya know?" Emma gave the life mage a reassuring smile before taking out a fire trap spell.

Unsure if she would need it or not, Tara pulled the life blade card from its place in front of her. Her remaining 6 cards wizzed past her face as they went into resting. The first minion started to draw fire symbols and soon in a burst of flames a fire cat appeared. Using its claws, it pounced on Emma. Some flames bounced off her robe; unfortunately a few small flames grazed her skin.

Emma let out a low hiss as the dial swung to the second minion who put a fire trap on Tara. The third stone minion ended up fizzling on a storm spell.

"I'll heal you if you want…" Tara gasped, as Emma slightly winced as she casted her trap spell.

"No, it's fine. This is exactly what I trained Duke Harley for." As if on cue, the dragon, that Tara hadn't noticed till now, did a little dance as he casted a sprite spell for Emma.

An aroma of nature filled the mold smelling hallway as an orange haired Sprite appeared in the middle of the battle circle. Using its tiny wings, it flew towards Emma circling around her before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. Suddenly a small leak started to circle around Emma, healing her slowly with each round.

"Looks like we have some training to do, huh Snoopie?" Tara mumbled to her pet as Emma casted her spell.

"I would but uh… let's wait tills we'sa get back to'a Wizard City…" Snoopie said with his thick Irish accent, picking at his nails.

"Alright let's do this!" Emma grabbed her meteor Strike card as a fire-y aura surrounded her. (Not that Tara could see.)

Seeing her all worked up, Tara decided to pass, fortunately so did the minions.

"Prepare to be burnt to a crisp!" Tara grinned evilly.

With a flick of her wand, Emma smirked as the ground started to rumble. Portals opened above their heads as giant, flaming rocks exploded from the sky. The fire mage raised and pointed her blazing blade at the first minion. A meteor shot from the sky, landing straight in the stone warrior. After the space rock landed on the monster, it crumbled away leaving a rubble pile of remains from the minion. The same thing happened with the other two as well, and soon the enchanted circle disappeared.

"Alright, let's head back to the Lieutenant." Emma winked.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Connor raced down the historical hallway in search of lost paperwork. When he turned the corner, Connor crashed into something hard. He cursed inwardly when he fell to the floor.

"Oh my! I'm _sooo_ sorry! I should have been looking where I was going! Oh man! What if I _killed_ him, then I would have to become a rouge wizard! Oh man, what will my parents think? Now they'll never get that new wand!"

Connor's facial expression twisted when he felt small, heated hands grip his shoulders, as he was shaken violently. "Hello? _Heellloooooo?_ Can you hear me? Are you breathing? Are you-!"

"I'm _**FINE!**_" Connor yelled, brushing off the stranger's hands. "Um sorry for yelling at you, I'm… uh… Connor…" he shakily held out his hand to the chestnut haired girl.

"Donna! Donna Dragonflame!" the smaller girl chirped, her big brown eyes flashing.

"Um well, I've got to…uh…go…that way… you know that's _way_ from…this..uh…spot…" Connor rose up off the ground before starting to walk away.

"Wait!"

Connor turned his head slightly to look tenderly at the limping girl.

"What is it?" the Thaumaturge looked down at the girl.

"I need your help."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ah yes, you two have done an excellent job. But it seems the wizard I sent to defeat the Krok that's controlling them, hasn't returned yet. So could you two maybe do the job?" Lieutenant Standish twiddled his paws.

"Um… sure why not…" the two blondes said at once.

"Good, good, good! I think his lairs at the end of the hall."

"Hmm, with the two of us it should be simple. Hey, maybe we might even run into Connor along the way!" Emma sang as she started down the hall.

"Emma! Tara!" a deep voice yelled down the hall, which the girls were traveling down.

"Connor?" Tara squinted her eyes to see her male friend running toward her. His hood fallen off and a small girl on his shoulders. His staff and pack in her waving hands.

"What is it, we're kinda busy…" Tara pointed to the door down the hallway.

"That's what me and polar bear need help with!" the small girl on his shoulders chirped. "I'm Donna by the way."

"Polar Bear?" Tara and Emma snickered together.

"Don't ask…" Connor said under his breath, as her blushed lightly.

"So Connor, you're getting it in with the ladies now huh?" the life mage nudged his elbow as they continued to walk down the hall.

"N-no! I just bumped into her and decided to help her. **That's.** **All.**"

"Mhm…" Emma hummed in her two cents as they came upon the giant door. "Alright let's do this!" she yelled, throwing open the large door so the rest of the team could step in.

"Ah, it's about time that stupid Mutt feed me!" A slimy voice rang from a throne at the far end of the room. A giant deep green Krok stood and threw back his arms as he cocked his head to the side. "So, which one of you munchies is first?"

"Dude, what the fuck is this?"

Slitted eyes narrowed at a petite girl with dark skin. As she mumbled something about air conditioning, she removed her green hood from her head, making two blonde ponytails spring up from the sides of her head.

"What, mere wizard?" the reptile hissed.

"Yeah so Emma, I think we made a wrong turn about here…"

The Krok grew furious when he saw the other mages surrounding the wizard with the ponytails, looking at a map.

"How dare you ignore me, you piggy-tailed bitch!" the Krok threw his golden spear at the fuming theurgist.

Thanking his fast reflexes, Connor quickly deflected it with his trident, sending the spear into a nearby wall.

"Bastard! I've had enough of you pest!" the reptile roared, summoning 3 stone minions and charging at the group.

"I've had enough of this talking purse…" Tara smirked at Donna, a glint of red flashing in her blue orbs. "Let's kill him."

…

Connor twirled his staff in a circle before charging at a stone minion, Rex at his side. "Frost Bite!" he pulled out the designated treasure spell card and slapped it on his pointed wand. In a flash of blue and snowflakes, his trident turned into solid ice before he stabbed it into the gut of the stone warrior.

…

"Union raid: Wyldfire!" Emma and Donna shouted together as Emma threw the treasure spell card in the air. Large amounts of fire burst out of thin air and surrounded two stone minions. Donna slightly limped through the ring of fire, dragging her staff through the flames. Using both hands, she gave a powerful swing of the staff, brining half of the ring's fire with it, into a minions head; smashing it to pieces.

On the other side of the ring, Emma dragged her sword through the flames; in one swift swipe of red and orange, she sliced the minion in half.

…

A petite hand threw a golden Seraph card into the air. Tara slashed her sword across the card, making it disappear in a burst of leaves as a blonde woman with a sword in a long flowing white dress took its place.

"Hey…Hey now I was just joking girlie! Can't we work things out?" the Krok sweated through his scales as he looked into deadly blue orbs with splashes of red.

"_Your command, Theurgist?" _The God-like woman batted her wings to keep her a float.

"Hey! You're an angel right? Snap her out of this!" the Krok snapped at Seraph.

"_I am far from an angel…" _

Tara's angered face never wavered as she pointed her finger at the reptile. "Kill. It."

"_I am merely her tool…" _Seraph kept an emotionless face as she brought her sword down on the Kroks head, slicing him in half.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* **[On Earth]**

Blood red lips puckered in a mirror, a black brush designed in webs, brushed through silky black hair.

"So the let her in that wretched school, huh?" A woman picked up a picture frame of a dark skinned girl with two curly blonde ponytails. She gave a grim smile as she kissed the corner of the picture. "You should know Merle… apples don't fall too far from the tree. You may have sealed off my major magic but just you wait…" she gave a sinister laugh before doing a simple Polymorph, turning herself into a hazel eyed, thick curled blonde before she grabbed her purse and dashed out the door.

*.*.*.*.*

**Wow how long have I been gone? A very long time that's what. It's just my brain won't let me write until I get these new ideas for stories written down so yeah I'm going to be having a bunch of new side stories soon to come I'll only be updating the on the side though; they're just… time fillers I should say. I have to say I'm iffy about this chapter… I mean it IS 3:30 am here so there is my excuse if you find it crappy. I noticed… Connor is all by himself! Only one boy, but I'm sure he's fine with that. Oh that name calling… it was supposed to be friendly… but I guess it didn't want to come out that way so… yeah. *looks around* Well you know the drill review, review, review! Let me know your comments, what you like, what you don't like, my wonderful grammar problems lol, and it's really early/late doesn't really help either. I'm pretty sure I have like 10 run-on sentences. Eh, you people love me anyways. Oh yes… looking for side Characters! Next time on Naruto- errr I mean A Wizardz Tale they leave the fire pyramid and are headed to the Ice on I… believe… Stay tuned my wonderful fans!**


	4. school

**Hey guys! It's been a LONG time XD. Well I had Cosplay and school and Summer vaction to deal with so BLAH XDD, the next chapter should be up soon though! :D ALSO since I was apart of Pirates101's Closed Beta I started writing my FanFic for it a LONG ASS time ago XDD It's a VERY fun game! SO I need OCs for that story, because most likely 2 OCs will be popping up in the 1st chapter! Woooooo! XD so gimmie gimmie gimmie those OCs! Also I could use some non-fire-main-school OCs for this Fan fic, cause guys… I got way too many XD and also males… lol can't leave poor Connor by himself! Anyway this chapter focuses mainly on school and such blah blah blah but it picks up in the end. Also MOAR OCs in the next Chappie guys! Lol AT LAST! XD So fill out the form at the bottom of this page for your Pirates 101 OC! ^^ Also this will be the LAST time I time skip for a while, after this noo more time skips for a while promise!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_We just returned from our at least 2 week long quest and to be honest, we kicked ass! Although, Donna asked a shit load of questions and always wanted to sing songs when we traveled. You should have seen Connor's face when she asked him to sing with her! He just couldn't resist her big puppy dog eyes! Although as much as I dislike the guy, he's a pretty decent singer… even if he was mumbling… Okay, I lied. I don't dislike him, he's just… well… honestly, I have jumbled up feelings about him. I mean, he **was **my very first friend here, so that's automatic feelings right there, but then sometimes he gets sort of bossy, and complains that I have a potty mouth and I shouldn't be cursing around sweet little Donna and such. Blah Blah Blah. Anyway, when we got back the old geezer bitched a little, congratulated us, gave us a new spell, and pronounced us an official team! Well he said that Donna had some studying to do, so she'll be out of a couple of group quest, so we'll have to find a little fill in for her during those times. Also the old lump of dust had our schedules rearranged a little. Since we are what they would call "freshmen" in regular high school, our first class of the day is our homeroom or our main schools' class. I think I'll write it down so I won't forget my schedule._

_8-9:30 a.m Life Homeroom (main school)_

_9:30-11 a.m Death (secondary)_

_11-12 pm Life first aid for beginners_

_12-1 p.m Lunch/ Free hour_

_1-2 p.m extracurricular / make up test time/ study hall_

_And all this is Mon.- Fri. and we get weekends off like any normal school kid. Anyway, the four of us already exchanged schedules and it turns out only me and Connor share classes that isn't homeroom. We have Life first aid and study hall together, but the 4 of us already agreed to eat lunch together. Ugh, I have to wake up early tomorrow; also my hand is starting to cramp, not to mention that Lord Snoopie is complaining in his wee little Irish accent to turn off the light so that he can get his beauty sleep. Man I'm surrounded by drama kings everywhere. So great wizard somewhere in the Spiral, I ask that you look after my mom on Earth and my dad too… wherever the fuck that bastard is…_

_Catch ya later,_

_Tara R._

The morning sun streamed through Tara's blinds of her dorm room hitting her face at a perfect angle. She groaned and placed her pillow over her head to block the light from her face. She let out a high pitched squeak when she was suddenly pushed out of her twin sized bed and onto the floor. Tara growled as she flailed her arms around as an attempt to un-tangle herself in the sheets.

"The fuck Snoopie?!" she bellowed as she glared at the half goat half man with her icy blue eyes. The Satyr only chuckled and started picking through her trash bin for some breakfast.

"Aye Lassie, you're going to miss yer class!"

Tara groaned and checked her clock. It was 7:05 a.m. Tara scratched her dirty blonde bed head as she grabbed her materials needed for a shower. "I'll be back in 10 minutes…" she grumbled to her pet before she walked out her dorm room and made her way to her floor's showers.

The theurgist bit her bottom lip nervously as she entered her dorm floor's shower room. She knew absolutely no one on her floor and she was a little too shy to actually talk to anyone. She sighed as she entered an empty shower stall and began to set the water to her favorite temperature. She lathered up her wash cloth and proceeded to wash herself.

It was 7:50 when Tara finished up her breakfast and gathered her school items.

"Will you be ok Snoopie?" she asked in the doorway.

"I be fine Lassie." Snoopie replied as he laid out on her bed ready to go back to sleep. The Theurgist simply rolled her eyes and jogged down the hall; stairs and out the girl's dorm building. They dirty blonde thanked the stars that the Life school was the building right next to the dorms. Just as Tara skid in the front doors of the building and took a seat towards the middle of the class, MooLinda Wu waltz in through the school's doors and they shut tightly after her, locking out anyone that was late.

"Good Morning my little flower buds!" the cow woman beamed at her 90 or so students. "I hope all of you had a wonderful weekend! This week we'll be learning the Satyr spell!"

The class suddenly burst into chatter at the thought of finally learning the legendary Satyr spell. MooLinda pulled out a purple card with a gold trimming and she let it go so that it was floating in front of her face. She then pulled out her wand and drew the Life symbol over the card and then tapped it. The spell was casted and in a burst of flowers and leaves came a large Satyr man with long gray hair and Goatee. He wore white rose crown upon his head, and he had on a long white sleeveless robe and he held a large wooden staff in his right hand. He held a soft and kind expression on his face. Tara stared at him at him in awe besides the fact that he looks like a bigger version of Snoopie and he possibly ate trash; to be honest Tara thought that this was one sexy anthro.

"Hello young Lads and Lassies of Life Magic." The Satyr man said in a seriously thick Trish accent. Tara's eye lids lowered and she sighed in awe.

'_His voice is so dreamy and smooth…'_ Tara swore her heart was beating a mile a minute.

The Satyr man looked at each of the students with his purple orbs. "I'm the Satyr King, and the only one who is allowed to summon me with a rare card is Ms. MooLinda Wu."

Tara's smile fell instantly. She growled inwardly as her hand shot in the air.

"Ah, yes Tara?" MooLinda smiled at her.

Tara rolled her eyes in her head and sat up a little straighter. "Um yes, what does he mean by only _you_ get to summon him?"

MooLinda's eyes widened a bit, but she soon recovered and had her bright smile back on her face. "Oh well, you know that the Teachers have their own special decks? Yes, our spells are far more powerful than yours because in our decks we posses the leaders of whatever race or creatures." Her smile widened. "Like how I summoned King Fumi right now!" The Satyr man smiled and raised his hand when MooLinda had said his name. "And if one of you becomes the new Life Teacher in a couple of years, I would give the deck to you and you would be able to summon them as well."

Tara's smile grew once more. She never planned on being a teacher when she grew up, then again she never planned on being a wizard either.

The rest of first period and 2nd period passed by pretty quickly for Tara. Now the young theurgist was happily making her way back to the life school for Life Frist Aid class. She quickly breezed through the giant double doors and nearly ran into the giant cow woman.

"Tara, there you are! This week we are in partners!" MooLinda flexed her ears and swished her tail. "So your partner shall be…" She licked her hoof and flipped through her clip board papers. "Connor Frostbreath!" MooLinda pointed to him the farthest corner to the right and as she headed over to him, he gave her a soft smile and a wave. Tara gave the best smile she could and plopped down next to him.

"Hey there partner!" Connor chuckled as he nudged her side with his elbow. Tara gave the Ice Mage an odd, but friendly look as she put her extra books in a safe place.

"So… you don't find this class difficult? You know… being an Ice wizard and all." Tara chuckled nervously and scratched behind her head.

Connor raised a brow and turned in the bench so he was facing her. "Well maybe I suppose… I mean I have to use more pips than you do especially when it comes to power pips. But it's always good to know hand-to-hand first aid." He said matter-of-factly. "Anyway, why are you so…unlike your self today?" Connor questioned drumming his fingers on the desk.

Tara felt beads of sweat drip down the side of her face. "I-I don't know… I just have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach…"

Connor though for a moment before a smirk took over his lips and he twitched away from Tara a little. "Has Mother Nature come for a visit Tara? I'm sure Ms. MooLinda might have some Pamprin for the cramps."

Suddenly forgetting the weird feeling inside of her, the life mage growled and lightly punched Connor in the arm. "Shut up, you Drama King! Those things aren't to be joked about!" she bellowed and continued to punch in him the arm. Connor just laughed and pretended to be hurt by the blows being delivered to his upper right arm.

"Oh! So it's true then!?"

"No, no, no, it isn't Mother Nature isn't visiting me you idiot!"

The two kept at it until the large doors slammed shut and MooLinda waltzed down the isle to her desk. "Why hello my little flower buds!" she smiled her large cow smile. "This week we shall be training with minor magic." She waved her wand and in a flash of green, fake bodies appeared on each desk. Tara peered at the body on her desk. It was male, but his privates were… _'Disconnected'_. He had multiple wounds on his body. Although they had been cleaned, they were far from healed. But what the young theurgist was really focused on was the fake man's chest. It was moving… like he was barely breathing. A girl on the front row's hand shot straight in the air. "Ms. Wu, why are our practice dummies breathing?" she asked in a stuck up tone. Tara was easily annoyed by her.

"Hmmm I'm glad you called that out Emili!" MooLinda chirped. "Well, the only way you'll be able to heal these dummies is if it has pumping blood. So the dummy is partially alive. If you do something wrong it does this," MooLinda poked the dummy closest to her and it let out a loud hiss in pain and some blood gushed out of an open wound. "You see? Now you have the rest of the class period to get all their wounds healed. You may begin!" she slammed her hoof down on a timer on her desk and the students got to work.

Tara sat in Connor's dorm room bed holding her Life text book while she tiredly watched Emma tutor Donna at Connor's small two person table. Connor himself was feeding Rex his dinner.

"Soooo…" Tara sighed.

Connor looked over his shoulder apologetically at Tara. "Sorry, I'll be right there to help you study!"

Emma shut her fire text book as Donna collapsed on Connor's carpet. "Well I think we're done here Donna." The young fire mage muffled a "Horary!" before wrapping herself in the carpet as Rex came to lick her nose and lay next to her. Emma chuckled and gathered her materials before shaking Donna and telling her to do the same. "See you guys tomorrow!" Emma called and shut the door after her and Donna." Well I better get going as well…" Tara mumbled as she quickly gathered her things.

"I thought you wanted to study?" Connors stood up as he watched her slip on her boots and open his dorm door.

"No…um the test isn't until Friday, so we could always study tomorrow, right?" The Theurgist was halfway out the door now. Rex bounced over to her and poked his head out the door way. Connor took the door handle in his hand and watched as Tara slowly made her way down the hall. He closed the door and headed toward his bed.

"Uh, yeah… tomorrow…" he whispered to himself as he turned out the lights and fell asleep.

As Tara made her way to the Girl's Dorm, a warm, almost hot breeze past her. She looked up toward the sky, and noticed it was a Red-is purple. She frowned and continued on into the Dormitory.

Tara cracked open an eye. There was a bright light coming from her window. She checked her alarm clock.

"What the hell? It's only 2 a.m?!" She rubbed her blue eyes as she walked over to her window and opened it. She immediately flew back at the force of the after magic in the air. Tara could hear war cries and spells being casted outside. By now Snoopie was wide awake and was packing her important items in her pack. She was about to head over to the window again when Gamma flew in it.

"Finally! I found a wizard that isn't in the midst of battle!" the owl said and handed Tara a spiral key.

"What's going on?!" Tara screamed over the noise.

"Ravenwood is under attack by Malistaire! He's back to retrieve something. That something, we do not know what it is, but we are sure that when he gets it him and his minions will flee! We know he's headed to Marleybone after this, so Ambrose sent me to find a Wizard to chase after him." Before Tara could ask any questions, Gamma took her and Snoopie down to the ground. "Now gather whatever wizards you can and head to Marleybone! Be sure to bring whatever you need!" The white owl whooed and flew away, leaving a confused Tara and Snoopie in the middle of a battle field.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol sexy Satyr men c; I put that in for my own entertainment XDD Ok so Fill this form out for my Pirates101 FanFic! Hurry I need to finish the fist chapter *Note if you submit a male, it will guarantee 100% access into the story c;<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you have a Pirates101 and you want to be a main character in my story as my friend in my story I'm going to need a few things from you:<strong>

**If you don't want to submit your OC as a main character, then just say it. Here are the rules and requirements.**

**Rule 1: No doppelgangers of any of the characters**

**Rule 2: Be specific and original with your characters, hence them being, Original Characters.**

**Rule 3: See rules one and two.**

**Requirements for both Entries in Competition OC'S and Regular:**

**Name: (Example: Ellen FireHawk)**

**Age: (Keep it 14-17 guys my OC is 16 in the Fic)**

**Appearance: (Give me a thorough description from type of hair style to the size of their stomachs, breasts, and or what not)**

**Robes/Armor: (Tell me what they look like. BE DESCRIPTIVE!)**

**Pets: (if any yet) (Give me their pet names and their talents plus what they look like)**

**Gun/Sword: (Give me their appearance and what not)**

**Class: (Tell me their main Class (Buccaneer,** **Swashbuckler,** **Witchdoctor etc. *My Character, herself is a Witchdoctor*) and second class or what not) **

**Personality: (Please be original with this, like say, the person is blind and crazy. Or, he/she is a pervert and sticks grapes up their nose. Those are just examples, don't take them)**

**Likes and Dislikes: (Give me what they hate and what they like or love)**

**Paired with or not paired with: (Who do you want your OC to be paired with. If you don't want to, then say nothing)**

**Habits: (Tell me what they love to do as a hobby or what not)**

**Family: (Do they have relatives? Mom, dad, sister, brother, nephew, etc.)**

**Mount:[if have one] (Idk they mounts there yet, never bother to buy one since I was in Closed Beta)**

**[So far on my terms I'm only taking 4 mains and a few on the side people just know I'm starting from the beginning here! and gradually They will level up!]**

**If you do not have a Pirates101 I DO RECONMED it! Its a very fun game that will keep you on your toes. My Character: Ivy.**


	5. Reunion

**Tara: Hello and Welcome back! I've missed you guys so much! *hugs***

**Me: lol anyway guess what! I have yet another W101 story coming out whenever I feel like typing my pirates101 story! Yayz! You can find more info on that down below!XD any ways enjoy sorry I took so long ;A; 3 I actually like this chapter even though I had to watch a walkthrough to write it OTL**

* * *

><p>Tara quickly scrambled off the ground and scooped up her pack and Snoopie.<p>

"Aye, Lassie! I have legs ya know!" The young Satyr yelled at his owner who was running as fast as she could through the on growing battle field. Out of breath, Tara set her pet down behind the Myth Tower.

"Ok. Snoopie go find Dana in the stables and quick!" She cried as she took out her wand and looked around for anyone she knew.

"Aye!" Snoopie ran off toward the stables.

Spotting no danger, Tara quickly sat behind a bush and started to check her things. "Money? Check. Wand? Check. Deck of cards? Check. Extra hair ties…"

"Hey look out!"

Tara turned around and was frozen in fear as a dragon man was about to strike at her with it's tremendous claws, but before she could blink a glowing trident spear came from behind her and stabbed the dragon straight in the heart. The dragon instantly turned into solid ice and exploded into a million pieces.

Tara turned back around to thank her savior, but when she saw them she was once again frozen, but this time in shock. "C-connor…" she sputtered and blushed deeply out of embarrassment.

The purple eyed teen looked down at Tara and a huge grin appeared on his face. "Tara Ravensmith! Is that you?! I've never seen you with your hair down before! You should totally keep it down; you look too cute this way!" Connor squatted in front of Tara and peered at her closely. He tried to touch her face, but she quickly swatted his hand away.

"Connor, there's no time for this! Are you forgetting were we are?"

Connor blinked once and looked around swiftly. "Oh… I almost forgot…" he mumbled.

"Whatever. We have to find Emma and Donna and then we have to head out to Marleyone." The theurgist stood to her feet and threw on her back pack. Just as they were about to head out, Dana bounded in-between them with Snoopie on her back.

"Aye Lassie and Lad! Shall we be goin'?"

Tara smiled and place Snoopie in her pack as she hopped on her mounts back and stretched out her hand toward Connor. "Wanna lift? This is not a great time to be flying anyway…" Connor smiled and took her hand and jumped on Dana's back just as she was taking off. They raced past the hole where the death school once was. Thunder clouds were gathering, high winds blew Tara's hair in all directions and insane thunderbolts flashed throughout the pitch black clouds. Both Connor and Tara's eyes widened as a large arm appeared from within the pitch black clouds and the sound of cracking knuckles filled the warring campus. The Life mage didn't get to see what was in the thundering clouds, because Dana made a sharp right and bounded through Bartleby's roots. She tried to turn around to see, but she was met with Connor's some-what broad chest covered in a slightly tattered night shirt.

"Damn it…" she cursed and turned back around to scout the land for her teammates.

"Over there!" Connor shouted as he pointed to a group of 3 girls huddled in the depths of Bartleby's roots. Tara directed Dana towards them. As soon as they were in running distance, Tara jumped off of the Tiger's back and ran straight for the girls. Dressed in nothing but a tang top and shorts, Tara dropped to her knees in front of a sobbing Donna holding a passed out Emma's head in her lap along with another girl next to her. Donna's night shirt had been removed and was being pressed to Emma's bleeding head.

As Tara seedily rummaged through her things looking for her deck, Connor quickly, but calmly, unbuttoned his night shirt and draped it across Donna's shoulders then turned around to keep watch. Donna nodded her head in thanks and buttoned the shirt before sobbing some more. Once Tara had a hold of her deck, she pulled out the Pixie Card and casted it. The Pixie gasped when she saw Emma and attended to her right away. Tara took this time to question Donna. "What happened? …" she spoke softly.

"I…she…Dragon…head… Mariah…here…" Dana sobbed. She was crying so hard, Tara thought she might just start crying herself.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest now." The Pixie informed before disappearing.

"Well that's good, now we need to find some way to get inside Bartleby so that we can get to Marleybone." Tara took out the spiral key Gamma gave her.

"_**I can help with that…"**_ a deep voice rang throughout the air, as a huge hole appeared under the group of 6 including Dana. They all fell in and it closed tightly making it appear as if nothing happened.

When Tara opened her eyes, she was face to face with Connor. He stared back at her with equal confusion in his eyes. She quickly scooted off of him and stood up. "We shall speak of this with no one!" She bit quietly at him. He nodded as he stood and stretched. She looked around quietly as the others started to stir.

"_**I apologize for the rough landing young wizards."**_ Bartleby's voice rang throughout the air. Dana stood and shook herself violently and padded her way to Tara.

"is everyone alright?" Connor asked as he took Rex out of his pack. The dog yipped and licked Connor's nose lightly. Donna and the other mage stood quietly, both supporting Emma the best they could.

"Yes, we're fine…" Donna cleared her throat.

"_**The battle field is clearing. Malistaire must be taking his leave. That means you have no time to waste!"**_ Bartleby spoke to them.

"R-right!" Tara agreed as she gathered her belonging and headed toward the door in the center of the room. Donna and Connor both helped Emma onto Donna's back where she was secured onto tightly. Tara stuck the key in the lock and turned it. "Everyone ready?" The theurgist turned to see Connor and Rex give her a thumbs up. Donna and the unnamed wizard gave her a smile. She opened the spiral door, took the key and stepped inside with her friends in tow.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
>Tara Ravensmith stepped through the spiral door of Marleybone and entered an Old, but huge church. "Wow…" She gasped and fully stepped through the door so everyone behind her could enter as well.<p>

"A church… how lovely…" Connor mumbled as he closed the spiral door behind him.

"Hello! Are you from Wizard city?" A white fluffy Maltese pope scurried over to them. She was the average size of any regular man. He was a couple inches taller than Connor though. He was wearing a burgundy robe with a giant gold cross in the center. On top of his fluffy head sat a small white cap.

"Ah! In fact we are." Connor spoke up, but before he could get another word in, the dog man had cut him off.

"By mother of the queen! Young man where are your clothes?!"

Connor blushed beet red, and Tara decided to take over. "Um, we're looking for some help." The Theurgist stepped in front of Connor even though she was quite smaller than him. Tara couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something extremely familiar about this dog.

"Oh… then you should talk to officer Kinchley. He should be guarding the entrance." The white dog pointed in the direction of the giant double doors, his brown eyes never leaving Tara's.

'M-marley? …" she whispered after staring back at the priest dog long enough. He winked and smiled.

"It's Friar Marley now…"

Tara laughed and cried at the same time.

Connor, clearly understanding the scene taking place, gathered his own pet and led Donna, Dana and the other wizard to go and talk to the Officer.

Tara rushed toward Marley and hugged him tightly. "Mom told me you ran away!"

Marley frowned. "Well I did run away… I came here, back to my home."

"But why?! Weren't you happy with me?!" Tara smiled a tiny bit and stood on her tippy toes to scratch the low part of his floppy left ear. His favorite place to be scratched, besides his belly, but she couldn't scratch there anymore.

"It's not because I wanted to. She made me flee. If I didn't she would have surely killed me. I figured out what she really was. In the small body I was in at the time, I was able to flee her wrath. I wanted to tell you good bye but… you were in school at the time. And well… 2 years later… here we are!" he chirped the best he could with his low voice. Tara's smile faded when her brain caught up to pace.

"Wait… who is _She_?"

Marley's curled up Tail, uncurled and lowered and his ears shifted in a way the Tara knew was un comfort. "The sister of the Umbra Queen, the Serpent Queen…' He shivered one then started to push her and Snoopie towards the large double doors were her friends stood. "Now you must go!" It is not safe for you to stay here for long!"

"But Marley! I have so many things to ask you!" Tara cried as Connor took her firmly by the shoulders and started to lead her out the door and into the ark city lit by the stars and street lights.

"We will meet again in due time Temara!" Marley nuzzled her cheek quickly before shutting the doors behind them. Connor looked down at Emma who was resting peacefully on Dana's back.

"Come on we need to find Mr. Pembroke so that Emma can have a Safe place to rest."

Tara sighed, but agreed anyway. Then she turned to look at the Wizard who had joined them on their journey.

She had long messy brown hair, probably because she had been taken from her sleep like everyone else. Shoot if Tara looked in a mirror she would look like a dirty blonde lion. The girl had these adorable brown eyes in Tara's opinion and her face had "I'm Scared" all over it. She was dressed in a baggy night gown, but even so, Tara could tell she had little to no breast and her body over all was small. On her back was a blue Backpack with the Myth Symbol on it. Sticking out of it was a baby purple dragon and a wooden stick, Tara guessed was her wand.

"And you are?"

Tara didn't mean to sound rude, it was just that she was extremely tired, hungry, and she just wanted to curl up against something warm and soft and go to sleep. Something like… Dana. Dana's warm and soft. And fuzzy. Can't forget about the fuzz.

"My name is Mariah. I'm Donna's neighbor…" the girl whispered the said no more.

Dispite how tired and grumpy he was, Connor still kept a some-what peppy attitude. "Well, we're happy to have you here with us." Connor smiled as he started to lead Dana and the pets toward the museum.

"My dear lad where is your shirt?" Mr. Pembroke questioned as the group approached him in the museum. Connor sighed and scratched his head which made his blonde bed head even messier.

"I gave it to a friend…" he mumbled lowly, blushing.

"Ah, I see…" Mr. Pembroke looked Donna and Mariah up and down before resting his giant brown eyes on Emma who was carefully draped upon Dana's back. She looked as if she was dreaming. There was also a few traces of blood in her blond hair.

"Well since you came from Wizard City unexpectedly to help, the least I can do is give you a place to stay for the rest of the day."

"Day?" Tara asked.

"Ah yes, in Marleybone things are different. Nothing ever happens in the day time except for the young ones that goes to school and those who go to work. That's about it. But once the sun sets, that's when everything comes to life." Mr. Pembroke said excitedly.

"Thank you. We really appreciate it." Connor smiled and followed the Dog man to a room in the back of the museum. The room had 3 small beds. Barely big enough to hold 2 people.

Mr. Pembroke wished them good night and left them to get comfortable. Tara immediately placed Emma in one of the beds and covered her with the blankets. Donna and Mariah had already curled up in the next bed fast asleep. Dana and the pets had curled up in a corner ready to sleep as well.

Connor looked at Tara who was already climbing in the bed. "Well it's either the bed or the floor with the pets." Tara spoke as she closed her eyes. Connor sighed tiredly as he entered the bed and closed his eyes in hopes of getting a good night sleep.

**Yayz! Another chapter is done! Anyways here's a kinda outline for my next W101 story.**

**It takes place before the present time W101 now. (as in Ambrose is a teenager and the teachers were probably just born) As usual the spiral is in Danger and Ambrose and 2 other Teams need to save it from utter destruction. *****~*PLEASE NOTE:There will be OC Character death in this story. So if you are not Ok with your OC having a chance of dying then I suggest you not submit one. The reason I didn't post the 1****st**** chapter first is because I need the OCs for the first chapter… for the introduction of course. But some of them won't be introduced right away. This fic will mostly be rated M for language and my dirty, dirty imagination. (Lmao.)**

**Ambrose team will be made up of 8 people including himself. And his team will be made up of the most advanced of the school, but none of them have lived the perfect life. Each has started out weak and has strived to the rank they are at now. Please keep this in mind when you are submitting.*~* Please be original! That's all I can ask for!Also enter you entry as "pastW101" or just send it in a PM Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok now for the sign up sheet<strong>

***I'll only be accepting 6 OCs for this story. When I need more I shall announce it.***

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the rules and requirements.<strong>

**Rule 1: No doppelgangers/Mary Sues/Gary sues of any of the characters (EX: Oh my OC is the most power fullest of all time! She can never get hurt blah,blah,blah)**

**Rule 2: Be specific and original with your characters, hence them being, Original Characters.**

**Rule 3: HAVE FUN.**

**Requirements OC'S:**

**Name: (Example: Ellen FireHawk)**

**Age: (Need to be from 16-19 My OC herself is 18)**

**Appearance: (Give me a thorough description from type of hair style to the size of their stomachs, breasts, and or what not)**

**Robes/Armor: (Tell me what they look like. BE DESCRIPTIVE!)**

**Pets(If any): (Give me their pet names and their talents plus what they look like)**

**Wand/Sword: (Give me their appearance and what not)**

**Schools: (Tell me their main school (Ice, Strom, Fire, etc.) and second school or what not)**

**Personality: (Please be original with this, like say, the person is blind and crazy. Or, he/she is a pervert and eats cheese. Those are just examples, don't take them)**

**Likes and Dislikes: (Give me what they hate and what they like or love)**

**Paired with or not paired with: (Who do you want your OC to be paired with. If you don't want to, then say nothing)**

**Habits: (Tell me what they love to do as a hobby or what not)**

**Family: (Do they have relatives? Mom, dad, sister, brother, nephew, etc.)**

**Mount:[if have one] (Broom, Dragon, Tiger, Lion, etc.)**

**[So far on my terms I'm only taking 6 mains.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Have Fun and look out for more!<strong>

**-Shadows**


End file.
